


Shantay away

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What I think should’ve happened after the s7 lip sync....this is my first fanfic be kind pls





	Shantay away

Katya cried and drunk an entire bottle oh vodka at once. ‘I cant believe I was eliminated omg...... I tried so hard and slayed the lip sync idk what happened...’ she threw the bottle of vodka across the werkroom and walked up to kennedy (who eliminated her) ‘s stuff and messed it all up. She spat on her wigs angrily until the door opened...

‘WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU BITCH!!!!!’ Kennedy ran to katya and slapped her in the face. ‘You shouldn’t of won the lip sync you sucked’ Katya tore off Kennedy’s ratty wig and tackled her to the ground. She got a bottle of vodka from her pocket and said ‘shantay away bitch’ in Russian and smashed it over Kennedy’s head. She passed out and Katya stood up

‘Katya what are you doing?????’ Trixy mattel was at the door and she looked concerned. Katya gasped and threw kennedys wig on the floor and wiped away her tears. ‘Nothing what are YOU doing?’ Trixie walked towards her saying ‘why did you do that omg Ru will be so mad at you....’ Katya yelled and collapsed to the floor.

Trixie rushes towards her shocked and said ‘Katya you can always try coming back on all stars it’s not that bad...’

Katya pulled trixy towards her saying ‘i only want to stay here for you. Fuck the money fuck rupaul I’ve fallen in love with u and I don’t want to leAve you’ Trixie gasped and kissed katya. ‘Me too omg.’ Katya grabbed Trixies boob and said ‘I’m a top okay.’ And chugged some more vodka. Trixie screamed in pleasure and gasped ‘o-okay..’ Katya ripped off their dresses and scissored trixie. ‘I’m gonna- Katya oh my god-‘ Trixie mewled and they both came. 

They caught their breaths and Katya said ‘that was so cool’ then Kennedy woke up and yelled ‘RU HONEY OH MY GOD SHE TRIED TO KILL ME 😭😭😭😭’ and rupaul stormed into the werkroom. ‘KENNEDY HONEY OH GOD WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU???? KATYA YOU CUNT!!!!! AND NOT THE GOOD KINF YOURE AN ACTUAL CUNT WHY!!’

Trixie and Katya both stood up hand in hand. ‘Let her back in and eliminate Kennedy or well say you did this to her.’ Trixie yelled. Ru laughed and said ‘I’m in love with Kennedy why do you think she won instead of Katya???? We’re together I would never do this to my Kennedy.’ Trixie called her lawyer and threatened to sue Ru so ru gave in. ‘Fine okay. Katya shantay you stay. Kennedy....... shantay away.’ Kennedy sobbed and ran out the building after taking her wig back. Trixie and Katya smiled and kissed each other.


End file.
